thugipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Will Smith Era
The pursuit of T''hug''N''asty Wandering the streets of Montreal alone, afraid, paranoid, he felt the rain pouring down against his face. The fire in ThugNasty was dwindling, the great moose was being what he feared the most... a "No Mas". It wasn't until he stumbled upon an old friend... Will Smith. The two just stood there in awe, amazed, "What are the chances of us meeting at this hour?". Unbeknownst to ThugNasty, Will Smith was poor and broke at this time, he had no money or place to stay, nothing. But Will Smith lied of omission, he would never dare admit to his poorness. Just like the rain, it came pouring down over ThugNasty, blatantly in his face. ThugNasty could always count on Will Smith to be there in his time of need no matter the circumstances. Poser Smith Fresh Prince of no mas "You don't have the courage!", exclaimed Will Smith. "Do I? or do I?", ThugNasty replied, smirking. "You cowardly dog." BLAM, ThugNasty fired at Will Smith. Collapsing onto the floor, Will Smith looked up at ThugNasty, his arm outstretched, his palm reaching for ThugNasty. "Stupid dog, you made me look bad . . . ", ThugNasty whispered, as he raises his sidearm at Will Smith again, firing at the dissident traitor with extreme prejudice. The blood silhouetted against Will Smith's skin. Too Thug to feel remourse, ThugNasty stepped out of the clinic, the sun was pouring down on his face, but no, it was no sun. He was met with a loud roaring sound, it echoed throughout the city, pulsating in his veins. That's not a roar, that's a siren, it's the police! ThugNasty raised his hand to shield his eyes from the headlamps. With nothing left to lose, as the many police officers laid barricaded in front of him, ThugNasty was ready to raise his sidearm again, to make '''The Final Stand.' ThugNasty fired off into the police force, a bullet in slow motion soared through the air, meeting his first victim. The bullet ricocheted off of the police officer's cerebrum, and into the adjacent officer. Two for one. Returning to fast motion, the police fired desperately into ThugNasty, deliberately missing every shot, because they didn't have the heart to shoot their favorite rapper. ThugNasty walked through their line of fire, as if the bullets weren't hitting him at all! Suddenly, ThugNasty vanished, and teleported behind a police officer. "Hah, better luck next time, cow.", he whispered, before he whips the officer on the back of the head, when suddenly, "Hold your fire!" a familiar voice called! The Camera zooms in on ThugNasty's face, as he turns around, but not completely around, but just 45 degrees. Commissioner Pineapple stood before him, moving towards ThugNasty at a snail's pace. Eyes wide open, ThugNasty could not believe he had found his friend again, reunited. "I don't know the struggle between you and Smith, because I have never walked the path of ☀Thugism, but I do know one thing my lord. You are M00se™, let us let bygones be bygones." Commissioner Pineapple placed his hand on ThugNasty's femur, as the two walked home from the rain. The scene fades, as the police officers are loading up their fallen allies in bodybags. A dying police officer grabbed ThugNasty by the shoulder, as he lied bleeding. "It was an honor, to die for you. Arghh . . . " The wear and tear from ThugNasty's life left its mark, ThugNasty could care less.